Opening The Flood Gates
by drakon49
Summary: A Scientist has created a serum that makes humans immune to flood infection. But when the same evil he seeks to destroy discovers his research they abduct him and try to extract the details from him so that they may counter the effects. This is a two part story ThatCanadian works on the other half if you want to see the whole story.


**Author's note: Hey everyone I've decided to start a new Halo story about the flood because in my opinion most fanfiction writers don't do them justice. First thing First if you didn't catch it in the description this is a 2 part story i'll be writing half of it and another Writer named ThatCanadian (Who is a friend of mine) is going to be working on the other half of the story. So be sure to check him out. Without further ado let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.**

Things were going far to smoothly for his liking ever since he arrived on Harborage to start this project it seemed oddly calm and simple. Nothing had happened during the months he had been stationed here. And his paranoia about the whole situation was getting the better of him. He had nearly shot several people who snuck up on him and had actually stabbed a marine who had tried to wake him up after he had fallen asleep at his desk. In the leg mind you but he had still stabbed only reason any of them were even putting up with him was because of the nature of his research. A Serum that could make people immune to flood infection was something the UNSC desperately needed in case there was a second outbreak. The immunization would never be one hundred percent successful but he had already injected himself as a precaution. The serum was as successful as he could get it to be. The rabbits and mice he had tested it on were completely immune to the floods mind deteriorating aspects. And were almost completely immune to the physical mutation the flood could cause.

He had an infection form contained within a glass sphere that he had been extracting the disease from. So far only extremely large doses could result in small physical mutations the extent of which was limited to eye and skin discoloration and occasionally hair loss. He suddenly twisted around and pulled his magnum from its holster when he heard the door creak open. His written report and journal clattering to the floor in the process. He slowed his breathing and calmed his racing heart upon seeing another one of the scientists hiding on the edge of the doorway and looking in with a scared expression. "Excuse me Dr. Stepp but the Oni agents are demanding the formula again." Dr. Michael Stepp cursed under his breathe at the agents that had been breathing down his neck throughout the entire project. He placed the magnum back in its holster by his side.

Well if they were going to be making demands he would be making some of his own. He stormed out of the room and towards the office of the intelligence agent. "Carter!" Michael yelled the agent's brow furrowed in annoyance at the loud approach of their leading researcher he pushed aside the files he was looking through and turned to the door just as it was thrown open by the angry scientist. Michael slammed a notepad onto the officer's desk "here's the notes on the effectiveness you wanted during our last little...chat." he glanced over the notes in board irritation somewhat more pleased with the results than on previous studies. He turned back to the scowling scientist and clasped his hands under his nose.

"This is all well and good professor but I need the formula for this." he said tapping the notebook "to even begin to matter." Michaels scowl visibly deepened at the comment though he could see the merit of it.

"I am not giving anyone in this facility that formula it risks to much this is a shield world if the flood infected someone who knew the formula it's possible they could learn to counteract it!" "It's already bad enough that all the soldiers stationed here know what we're doing that's already a big risk if even one person in this facility gets infected the flood will learn exactly what we're up to and we'll be the target of all their forces on this planet!"

"Doctor will you please calm down your paranoia is getting out of hand. So far the only trace of the flood we have found on this planet is that spore we brought for you to experiment with."

"That doesn't mean they aren't here this is a forerunner facility and so far we haven't seen head nor tail of either flood or prometheans that doesn't strike you as even a little alarming?" He questioned incredulously. He noticeably grimaced for a moment before shaking it off. "Believe me Carter when the flood does show itself it will be sending everything it has at us and i'll tell you one more thing. If even one person here gets infected the flood will know exactly what we're doing and anyone that knows the formula will be their first target."

"Nonetheless doctor as of yet there hasn't been a trace of the flood since we arrived on harborage. When and if we do encounter them we'll take the necessary actions." michael grew visibly more angry.

"Fine but you'll regret that decision When we encounter them it will be too late." the scientist slammed the door to the office shut as he left to return to his lab. Michael burst into the lab and slammed his notebook down onto his desk. He pulled at his hair for a moment holding back his rage at the agent. He suddenly grabbed a mug from his desk and hurled it out the door where it shattered against the far wall. He plopped down into his chair not even feeling remotely better and began muttering to himself. "what does he know he's probably never even seen a flood form he doesn't understand what they can do. He wasn't the only survivor of a colony destroyed by them was he? No I don't think so!"

He glanced at his desk where the yellow fluid that comprised the immunity sat in its small container. He looked between it and a small syringe for a moment before lumbering out of his chair towards the 2 objects. He grabbed the syringe and the container he sucked up the perfect amount he would need. He set the syringe down for a moment while he rolled up his sleeve. He picked up the needle and prepared himself for a moment. Before plunging it into his shoulder. Immediately after the injection a sharp burning pain shot through his body. He dropped onto his hands and knees with his forehead touching the ground. He pounded his fist on the ground several times in an attempt to power through the pain. It stopped after several moments of intense burning. He climbed back into his chair sweating profusely. He laid his head on the desk trying to recover from the pain his hands rested and massaged the back of his head in an attempt to speed the process. "Son of a….mmm. ok that hurt that hurt a lot." he sat up eventually feeling no worse for wear despite the fact that he had felt like he was on fire a moment ago.

He let his head head fall back over the back of his chair and started massaging his eyes in irritation. "Reven do me a favor will you?" The facilities smart AI responded almost immediately.

"Yes doctor how can I help?"

"I need you to make a note. We need to administer the immunity in small doses regular doses rather than one large dose as i just did."

"Might I enquire as to why that is?"

"We need to let the body get accustomed to it over time people with certain conditions may not live through that."

"What would you suggest doctor?"

"probably split it up into 4 doses given in hour intervals. That'll allow the body to get accustomed to it slowly rather than all at once."

"Yes sir I will take the necessary steps."

"Reven also tell Carter I need to talk with him tomorrow."

"He has been informed."

"Thank you that will be all." once the AI had finished speaking with him to attend to other matters Alex began the long process of brewing more of the Immunity. If he was going to get carter to listen to him he would need enough to actually go through with what he planned.

Carter sat patiently waiting for their head scientist to arrive and speak with him about whatever the hell he wanted from him this time. It had been hard enough to convince the higher ups to allow the scientist access to a flood spore to start his testing phase he had to promise the higher ups that the thing was properly contained or it would be his ass on the line.

Soon enough the scientist opened the door to his office noticeably calmer than the last time they had spoken which was a good sign perhaps he could actually get the paranoid wreck in front of him to see reason. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about Doctor." he said

The scientist pulled out a large container with a strange yellow liquid contained inside and placed it on the agent's desk. "Would I be right in assuming that this is the Immunity?"

The scientist nodded at the agent before speaking up. "Carter I know we don't agree on some things but their is something I believe we have to do."

"And what might that be?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Their is enough of the Immunization in this container to give it to one member of every squad in this facility including the new arrivals that will be here tomorrow."

"Stepp why would I waste this on the men here when I could send it somewhere that is in immediate danger from the flood."

"You won't do that because we are in immediate danger from the flood check the list of people in this facility and their activities. I think you'll find something alarming." he said leaning over carter's desk with an almost smug look. He reluctantly did what the scientist asked he saw records of one missing marine who had been dragged off by one of the local predators a day ago.

"I don't see anything I didn't already know about Doctor what are you trying to do?"

"Our missing marine. I read all the reports on the incident and questioned the others on watch that night. They said and I quote they heard a scream and several gunshots but when they got there there wasn't a trace of him left. Nor was their a trace of the animal. No blood no footprints absolutely nothing."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Come on Carter when someone is infected by the flood not a trace is left at the sight of infection even blood on top of that combat forms can be incredibly discreet if they choose to be it could have covered its tracks on its return to the nest."

"Ok fine Stepp I understand your reasoning but that still isn't proof enough of the floods presence."

"Maybe not Carter but now that you know of the possible danger it couldn't hurt to take some small precautions now would it."

"I suppose not who do you suggest we prioritise for receiving this." he said nodding towards the container on his desk.

"Thank you I want you to send me people assigned for guard duty, scouting specialists and medical members take priority."

"That's fine but what about our resident Spartan."

"He's faced the flood multiple times before which is more than can be said for everyone else here. And besides he's much less vulnerable due to his training and his experience. He doesn't need the protection this gives as much as the others here."

"That will be fine for now but in case you are right about the flood being here I want enough to give it to everyone in this facility as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes sir I'll get to making more right away bare in mind though it takes me nearly an hour to create one dose which is enough for a single person. I had most of this from the testing phase i only was able to brew 5 doses last night."

"That will be all then Doctor." Michael exited the office and entered his office with an accomplished smile on his face.


End file.
